Mythical Love
by the-dead-star
Summary: Vlad et Alinska avaient été heureux. Malheureusement, leur bonheur était éphémère. Toutefois, tout espoir n'était pas perdu...
1. Chapter 1

Mythical Love

Chapitre 1

Transylvanie – 1462.

L'après-midi durant, Ingeras était resté à la fenêtre, guettant le retour de son père.

Sa mère, Alinska, l'observait en souriant, se replongeant ensuite dans sa broderie.

Mais les portes ne tardèrent pas à être ouvertes, annonçant le retour du prince, Vlad Tepes.

" Père ! "

Vlad sourit à son fils, acceptant son étreinte tout en ébouriffant les boucles brunes d'Ingeras.

Il le questionna alors :

" Comment s'est passé ta journée ? "

" Lentement. Tu n'étais pas là pour m'entraîner. "

Son père sourit à nouveau, le prenant par l'épaule.

" J'avais certaines choses à régler. "

" Et maintenant, ne pouvons-nous pas… "

" Laisse-moi embrasser ta mère. Nous verrons après. "

" Mais… "

Le prince posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son fils, ses yeux sombres pétillant de malice.

Ingeras fit la moue mais il acquiesça.

Son père était un homme fort occupé, après tout…

Comme le petit prince montait dans sa chambre en trainant des pieds, Vlad rejoignit son épouse.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de son siège, immobile, sa broderie oubliée sur ses genoux.

Et quand le seigneur du château se pencha vers elle, repoussant sa longue tresse blonde pour l'embrasser dans le cou, elle ferma les yeux tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, déclarant :

" J'ignorais qu'une chasse allait prendre toute la journée. "

Elle le sentit distinctement se raidir et elle rouvrir les yeux.

Mais quand il voulut se relever, elle le retint par le poignet.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus si clairs dans ceux, de la couleur d'une nuit sans lune, de son époux.

" Le prince n'embrasse-t-il pas sa princesse ? "

" Alinska… "

Elle fronça les sourcils, réellement inquiète, et quitta son siège.

Là, illuminés par les flammes de la cheminée, ils s'observèrent, silencieux.

Elle voudrait la vérité, bien sûr.

Mais que dire, quand lui-même ignorait de quoi il s'agissait ?

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Assise sur ses genoux, la tête penchée vers lui et les yeux dans les yeux, elle se déhanchait lentement.

Et toujours, leurs doigts étaient enlacés, synonyme de leur amour et de ce lien, indestructible, qui les unissait…

** Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et elle abandonna sa posture figée pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son époux.

*** Même si elle savait qu'elles n'étaient plus douloureuses, la princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y passer ses doigts, futiles tentatives de les faire disparaître…

* Ne se souciant désormais plus de sa robe qui, lentement, se gorgeait d'eau, Alinska enlaça leurs doigts.

** Silencieuse, elle se colla contre son dos, l'embrassant entre les omoplates, goutant le sel de sa peau.


	2. Chapter 2

Mythical Love

Chapitre 2

Une bassine d'eau avait été préparée dans la chambre princière.

Quand elle y entra, Alinska découvrit son époux, dos à elle, occupé à se déshabiller.

Enfin, il enleva sa chemise.

Et comme chaque soir depuis plus de quinze ans, elle vit les cicatrices ornant son dos.

Des cicatrices obtenues à l'âge de treize ans, chez les Turcs.

Même si elle savait qu'elles n'étaient plus douloureuses, la princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y passer ses doigts, futiles tentatives de les faire disparaitre…

Silencieuse, elle se colla contre son dos, l'embrassant entre les omoplates, goutant le sel de sa peau.

Il soupira, sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu la vérité.

Car il pouvait mentir à ses conseillers mais à son épouse, jamais.

Entièrement déshabillé, il plongea dans l'eau, soupirant d'aise et fermant les yeux.

Mais son regard si sombre ne tarda pas à être révélé comme Alinska le rejoignait.

Elle plongea alors un morceau de tissu dans l'eau, l'essorant avant de le poser sur la peau de Vlad, le passant ensuite le long du corps musculeux de son époux.

Il l'observait, elle le savait.

Mais pas une fois, elle ne leva les yeux.

Ainsi, ce fut lui qui posa une main sur son bras, l'arrêtant.

Enfin, elle le regarda, le questionnant :

' Que s'est-il passé, dans la forêt ? '

' … '

' Vlad ! '

' Je… je n'en suis pas sûr. '

' Tu es rentré _longtemps_ après les autres. '

' C'est vrai. '

' Mais tu ne sais pas me dire de quoi il s'agit. Soit, reste silencieux. '

Posément, elle lâcha le tissu.

Mais quand elle voulut se relever, il l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en l'attirant vers lui.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et elle abandonna sa posture figée pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son époux.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et poussa un petit cri quand il la souleva pour l'installer à ses côtés dans la bassine.

' Ma robe ! '

' Je t'en paierai une autre. '

' Aussi belle que celle-ci ? '

' _Nettement_ plus belle. '

Elle ne put résister longtemps au sourire qui ornait le visage émacié de son Prince, souriant à son tour comme il la positionnait face à lui.

Ne se souciant désormais plus de sa robe qui, lentement, se gorgeait d'eau, Alinska enlaça leurs doigts.

Il l'attira alors tout contre lui, collant leurs deux fronts.

Le regard noir se plongea dans l'azur comme il révélait :

' Il y avait… il y avait quelque chose. '

' Où ça ? '

' À la Dent Brisée. '

Elle fronça les sourcils.

' Pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ? '

' Je devais vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres éclaireurs. '

' Alors les Turcs approchent ? '

Sombrement, il acquiesça et son épouse soupira :

' Je suppose que la paix ne peut qu'être éphémère. '

' Il ne vous arrivera rien. '

' Vlad, tu ne peux… '

' Non, Alinska. J'en fais le serment. '

Face à l'air plus que sérieux de Vlad, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Elle chercha ses lèvres, il lui répondit.

Et quand un serviteur entrouvrit la porte, ce fut pour y découvrir les époux princiers, silencieux.

Assise sur ses genoux, la tête penchée vers lui et les yeux dans les yeux, elle se déhanchait lentement.

Et toujours, leurs doigts étaient enlacés, synonyme de leur amour et de ce lien, indestructible, qui les unissait…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

Toutefois, comme elle essayait de se dégager de son étreinte, un bras musclé se resserra autour d'elle comme deux yeux sombres s'ouvraient lentement.


	3. Chapter 3

Mythical Love

Chapitre 3

Matin de Pâques.

Elle quittait lentement le sommeil, papillonnant des yeux.

Les rideaux tirés plongeaient le lit dans une relative obscurité mais quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit distinctement le visage de Vlad, toujours endormi.

La bouche entrouverte, une boucle noire tombant sur son front, il semblait paisible et reposé.

Toutefois, comme elle essayait de se dégager de son étreinte, un bras musclé se resserra autour d'elle comme deux yeux sombres s'ouvraient lentement.

' Où vas-tu ? '

' Voir où en sont les préparatifs. '

' Dimitri pourrait très bien s'en charger. '

' Certes. '

' Mais tu ne le feras pas. '

Elle esquissa un doux petit sourire, lui répondant :

' Nous sommes mariés depuis plus de quinze ans. Et depuis plus de quinze ans… '

' Tu t'occupes du repas de Pâques, je sais. '

Ce fut au tour de Vlad de sourire.

' Et bien va, alors. Je ne te retiens pas. '

Il la lâcha, l'observant s'asseoir sur le lit tout en repoussant ses longues boucles blondes.

Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait quitter le lit, il la vit se pencher vers lui.

Un sourcil fut arqué comme il s'étonnait :

' Et les préparatifs ? '

' Ton amour est plus… précieux que ces préparatifs. '

' Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes mariés depuis plus de quinze ans. Alors tu sais que mon amour est tien. '

' Peut-être. Mais c'est toujours plaisant à entendre. '

Un tendre sourire éclaira le visage de Vlad, faisant étinceler ses yeux bruns.

Il attrapa la main de sa femme, l'attirant sans effort vers lui.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent, souriant.

Oui, ils s'aimaient, comme au premier jour…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

À son tour, il se leva, repoussant la lame de deux doigts.

Le soldat voulut réagir, il s'en abstint quand il rencontra le regard meurtrier du prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Mythical Love

Chapitre 4

Enfin, le couple princier arriva dans la salle de banquet, acclamé.

Ils sourirent, saluant la foule, toujours aussi nombreuse.

Dimitri se leva alors, soulevant son verre et le tendant vers Vlad et Alinska.

' À Vlad et Alinska ! Et à ces dix ans de paix qu'ils ont pu faire perdurer ! '

Tous l'imitèrent, acclamant le prince et son épouse.

Alinska tourna la tête vers Vlad et répondit grandement au petit sourire qui ourlait les lèvres de son époux.

Il tapa alors dans ses mains et les serviteurs apparurent, apportant nourriture et boissons.

Malheureusement, cette ambiance joyeuse ne dura guère.

En effet, alors que les longues tables étaient débarrassées, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Tous se figèrent et virent arriver un contingent de soldats turcs.

Vlad se leva, observant cette intrusion avec les sourcils froncés.

Enfin, celui qui semblait être le porte-parole s'avança, déclarant :

' Salutations, prince de Valachie. Le sultan Mehmet t'envoie ses amitiés. '

' Avec une troupe de soldats ? '

' Ces contrées sont dangereuses, prince. Le sultan a récemment perdu deux de ses meilleurs hommes. Il préfère éviter que ça ne recommence. '

' Bien entendu. '

Il tourna la tête, rencontrant le regard si clair d'Alinska.

Avec un léger signe de tête, il lui indiqua Ingeras.

Elle acquiesça et se leva, prête à quitter la pièce avec leur fils.

Mais un des soldats dégaina son épée, la pointant vers sa poitrine.

' Personne ne bouge, princesse. '

Tous virent alors les yeux de Vlad s'assombrir davantage.

À son tour, il se leva, repoussant la lame de deux doigts.

Le soldat voulut réagir, il s'en abstint quand il rencontra le regard meurtrier du prince.

Celui-ci attrapa Alinska par la taille, questionnant :

' Que voulez-vous ? '

' Le sultan constitue une armée. Il a donc besoin d'hommes. '

' Je peux vous offrir mille pièces d'argent. '

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête en riant.

' Nous avons besoin d'hommes, prince. Les richesses, nous les avons déjà. Mais vous avez connu pareille situation, n'est-ce pas ? Votre père vous a vendu, sans la moindre hésitation. N'est-ce pas ? '

' Que voulez-vous ? '

' Le sultan exige mille garçons, qui viendront grossir nos rangs. '

' Mon père a abandonné cette pratique il y a des années de cela ! '

' Et bien, vous allez y obéir. Oh, dernière chose, votre fils sera le millième enfant. '

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

Vlad se tourna alors vers elle, découvrant une flaque rouge sombre aux pieds de sa femme.

Geste prémonitoire concernant la suite des événements ?


	5. Chapter 5

Mythical Love

Chapitre 5

Ingeras serré conte elle, Alinska avait le regard fixe, entendant en sourdine son époux discuter avec ses conseillers.

Une servante lui proposa un verre de vin, elle l'accepta avec un petit sourire figé.

Mais ses mains tremblaient trop et elle lâcha la coupe qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

Vlad se tourna alors vers elle, découvrant une flaque rouge sombre aux pieds de sa femme.

Geste prémonitoire concernant la suite des événements ?

Il espérait sincèrement que non.

Depuis dix ans, il était un homme de paix.

Ne pouvait-il pas le rester ?

À pas lents, il rejoignit sa famille.

Alinska leva la tête, ses yeux bleus troubles de larmes.

Elle chuchota :

' Tu avais promis, Vlad. '

' Je sais. '

' Tu avais promis qu'il ne nous arriverait rien ! '

' Je ne peux rien y faire. '

' Vraiment ? '

La voix d'Alinska devenait rageuse et il s'éloigna après avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Son épouse l'observa, sa longue cape pourpre soulevée par le vent.

Quand les lourdes portes se refermèrent, un sanglot monta.

L'instant d'après, elle pleurait en silence, le visage au milieu des boucles d'Ingeras.

Qu'allait-il leur arriver ?

Avec des gestes mécaniques, elle emmena son fils dans sa chambre.

Comme il restait silencieux, elle le rassura, esquissant un faible sourire.

' Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que… tout va s'arranger. '

' Je sais. '

' Ton père va trouver une solution. '

' Je n'ai pas peur, maman. '

' Je le sais, mon chéri. Et j'ignore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… '

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

* De jour en jour, il devenait un tueur implacable et insensible, donnant la mort sans sourciller.

Et puis, dans ce monde obscur où le sang coulait à flot, son père l'avait ramené et il l'avait vue, _elle_ , un ange tombé du ciel qui répondait au doux nom d'Alinska…

** Seuls ses yeux sombres reflétaient l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

Il refusait qu'Ingeras aie la même éducation brutale, sauvage et dénuée de libre arbitre qu'il avait eue.


	6. Chapter 6

Mythical Love

Chapitre 6

La pluie tombait dru.

Mais toujours, le seigneur du château restait immobile, insensible aux éléments qui se déchainaient.

Son visage mince aux pommettes saillantes qui était fouetté par le vent était totalement impassible.

Seuls ses yeux sombres reflétaient l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

Il refusait qu'Ingeras ait la même éducation brutale, sauvage et dénuée de libre arbitre qu'il avait eu.

Durant cinq ans, il avait suivi les ordres, tuant quand on le lui disait.

De jour en jour, il devenait un tueur implacable et insensible, donnant la mort sans sourciller.

Et puis, dans ce monde obscur où le sang coulait à flot, son père l'avait ramené et il l'avait vue, _elle_ , un ange tombé du ciel qui répondait au doux nom d'Alinska…

Il l'avait entendue approcher mais il ne réagit pas, toujours dos à elle.

Ainsi, ce fut elle qui le contourna pour lui faire face.

La gorge nouée, elle le questionna :

' Que vas-tu faire ? '

' L'amener. '

' Peut-être y-a-t-il un autre moyen. '

' Non, Alin', il n'y en a pas. '

' Mais il… il n'a que douze ans ! Il est encore un enfant ! '

' Je l'étais aussi. '

' Mais il n'est pas toi, Vlad ! '

' Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ! Ingeras sera brisé, s'il rejoint les Ottomans ! '

' Alors fais en sorte qu'il reste avec nous. '

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant quelques pas.

' J'aimerais en trouver, vraiment. Je partirais à sa place, si je le pouvais. '

' Vlad, cela fait partie de ton passé. '

' Vraiment ? J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à tuer. Peut-être suis-je destiné à vivre dans le sang et la violence. Et ces dix dernières années n'étaient qu'un rêve. '

' Non ! '

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant ses iris bleus dans ceux, semblable à des charbons ardents, de son époux.

Collant leurs deux fronts, elle murmura :

' Tu es un homme bon, Vlad. Ce que tu as fait est juste, pour protéger ta famille et ton peuple. '

' Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? '

' Il faut être confiant. '

Longuement, il l'observa.

Puis, comme la pluie s'intensifiait, il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

' Rentrons. '

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**

* « Et mon âme ira en enfer, pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« Si c'est le cas, je te rejoindrai. »

** Il descendit de son cheval et lentement, il approcha, la mâchoire crispée et l'œil sombre.


	7. Chapter 7

Mythical Love

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain matin, Vlad arriva, suivi par ses plus proches amis et, dans un carrosse, son fils et sa femme.

Il descendit de son cheval et lentement, il approcha, la mâchoire crispée et l'œil sombre.

En signe de bonne foi, il détacha son épée, la laissant tomber sur le sol.

Comme Ingeras le rejoignait, ils arrivèrent face à l'émissaire turc qui sourit :

' Vous avez fait le bon choix. Même si je suis… déçu. Je m'attendais… à plus de résistance. '

Vlad sentait le regard d'Alinska dans son dos.

Il savait que sa décision aurait de terribles conséquences, quoi qu'il choisisse.

Devait-il livrer son fils, assurant ainsi la paix et la prospérité de son royaume, ou devait-il refuser et déclarer la guerre aux Ottomans ?

Lentement, il se pencha vers Ingeras, saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

Plongeant dans le regard brun de son fils, il chuchota :

' Va rejoindre ta mère. '

' Quoi ?! '

' Cours. '

Son descendant, après quelques instants, obéit.

Alinska tendit les bras, il se réfugia tout contre elle comme un à un, les soldats turcs étaient tués par Vlad.

Oui, tuer était toujours aussi facile…

Il se pencha, ramassant son épée.

Et alors qu'il la rattachait à sa taille, il vit Alinska approcher.

En quinze ans de mariage, elle ne l'avait jamais vu tuer quelqu'un.

Mais elle ne semblait pas horrifiée, juste… rassurée.

Ils se firent face, il déclara :

' Je refuse que mon fils aie cette vie. '

' Tu as bien fait. '

' Et mon âme ira en enfer, pour ce que j'ai fait. '

' Si c'est le cas, je te rejoindrai. '

' Alin'… '

Elle secoua la tête, posant une main sur sa joue.

' Quel que soit ton destin, je le partagerai. '

' Survivras-tu, si je meure ? '

' Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Vlad. '

Pensivement, il acquiesça.

Mais comme elle ouvrait la bouche, un des conseillers la devança, révélant :

' Mehmet ne se contentera pas de cette défaite, monseigneur. Il en enverra d'autres. Toute la Transylvanie sera attaquée. Vous ne pourrez pas nous protéger. '

' Je trouverai un moyen. '

Alinska suivit son regard, découvrant le mont à la Dent Brisée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il ordonna à Dimitri :

' Ramène ma femme et mon fils au château. '

' Vlad ? '

Il lui caressa la joue, esquissant un petit sourire.

' Il ne vous arrivera rien, Alin', je te le promets. '

' Mais… '

' Fais-moi confiance. '

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 8**

Mais comme il la prenait dans ses bras, il siffla de douleur.

Alinska le regarda avec étonnement, il se contenta de sourire, évitant de toucher son cou, où reposait une croix d'argent.


	8. Chapter 8

Mythical Love

Chapitre 8

Pour contrer les représailles qui ne tarderaient pas, tous faisaient route vers le monastère, à quelques centaines de kilomètres.

Mais alors qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt, Alinska ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Où était Vlad ?

Depuis le meurtre des soldats turcs, il n'était pas resté plus de deux heures avec eux.

Pourquoi ?

La nuit tomba et le campement fut installé.

Et alors qu'Ingeras dormait, à la lumière dorée des bougies, Alinska se mit à faire les cent pas.

Depuis leur mariage, c'était la première fois qu'elle était séparée aussi longtemps de son époux.

Que faisait-il ?

Un bruissement d'étoffe retentit et il était là, immobile à l'entrée de la tente.

Elle sourit, s'attendant à ce qu'il la rejoigne.

Mais au lieu de ça, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le questionnant :

' Vlad, est-ce que tout va bien ? '

' La situation a changé. '

' Je sais, tu as refusé d'obéir au sultan. '

Il secoua tristement la tête.

' Non, Alin'. C'est pire, bien pire que ça. '

' Vlad, qu'as-tu fait ? '

' Je… je te le montrerai, demain. Mettons-nous au lit, tu veux bien ? '

' Bien sûr. '

Ils se changèrent et se couchèrent.

Mais comme il la prenait dans ses bras, il siffla de douleur.

Alinska le regarda avec étonnement, il se contenta de sourire, évitant de toucher son cou, où reposait une croix d'argent…

Oo*oO

Le lendemain matin, Alinska s'attendait à trouver Vlad à ses côtés.

Mais quand elle tendit le bras, elle ne rencontra que du vide.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit.

C'est là qu'elle le vit, couché sur le sol, pantelant.

Inquiète, elle approcha, rejetant la couverture qui le recouvrait.

Là, elle se figea.

Car face à elle, le dos de Vlad était intact.

Toutes les traces de fouet semblaient avoir… disparu.

Elle chuchota :

' Vlad ? '

Il leva la tête, elle le découvrit en sueur.

' Vlad, mais que se passe-t-il ? '

' Je… je dois résister à… '

' À quoi, Vlad ? '

' À la soif… de sang. '

Horrifiée, elle recula, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle souffla, les larmes brouillant sa vue :

' Vlad, qu'as-tu fait ? '

' J'ai… réellement vendu mon âme au Diable. '

' Mais… pourquoi ? '

' Pour vous protéger, toi et Ingeras. '

' Ce… ce n'était pas un animal, n'est-ce pas, au mont à la Dent Brisée ? '

Il admit, la tête baissée.

' Non. '

' Et… que va-t-il se passer ? '

' Dans trois jours, tout redeviendra normal. '

' Tu… tu me le promets ? '

Il acquiesça, l'entendant approcher.

Comme elle le rejoignait, il releva la tête.

Elle s'exclama alors :

' Vlad, tes yeux ! '

' Ils changeront de couleur. '

' Et quelles sont les autres choses qui changeront ? '

' Rien du tout. '

Elle le fixa, soupçonneuse, il lui répondit :

' Dans trois jours, les Turcs ne seront plus un problème. '

' Et toi ? '

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 9**

Alinska sut alors qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette journée.

Seule, elle n'avait aucune chance…


	9. Chapter 9

Mythical Love

Chapitre 9

Vlad mit à profit ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour tuer à lui seul mille soldats de Mehmet.

Le sultan, piqué au vif, en amena quinze mille autres assiéger le monastère.

Monastère qui était désormais habité par la famille princière…

Ingeras passa devant une porte, la découvrant condamnée par deux battants de bois.

'Qu'y a-t-il, dedans ?'

'Un élément de mon passé que j'espère ne jamais à avoir ressortir.'

Il sourit à son fils, s'éloignant.

Malheureusement, le soleil se levait…

Quand Alinska arriva dans la cour, la foule avait repoussé Vlad dans une tente, le piégeant.

Elle hurla, s'élançant, retenue par Dimitri, alors qu'on mettait le feu à la toile.

Mais alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, en pleurs, le battant s'ouvrit, révélant le prince qui, lentement, reprenait apparence humaine.

Il approcha de son épouse, tendant la main dans sa direction.

Elle se releva, repoussant un moine.

Il déclara d'un ton grave :

'Cette créature n'est plus votre époux, madame.'

'Et qui est-il ?'

'Une créature de Satan.'

'Soit.'

'Mais il doit être détruit !'

La voix de Vlad retentit alors.

'Et vous pensez pouvoir vous battre ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous protéger ! Sans moi, vous n'êtes rien !'

Alinska le rejoignit, posant une main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait… toujours.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle le questionna :

'Dans deux jours, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ?'

'Oui.'

'Alors reviens-moi… vivant.'

Oo*oO

Les nuages étaient bas comme le ciel restait obstinément gris.

Le soleil aurait dut se lever des heures plus tôt.

Mais Vlad contrôlait les éléments…

Alinska et Ingeras attendaient, le cœur battant la chamade.

Y arriverait-il ?

'Mère !'

Elle se détourna, découvrant de nombreux soldats à la solde de Mehmet.

Se positionnant devant son fils, elle fixa en silence les hommes approcher.

Elle reconnut alors le soldat qui l'avait menacée de son épée.

Mais désormais, Vlad n'était plus là pour la protéger…

Il eut un sourire mauvais, répétant les mêmes mots :

'Personne ne bouge, _princesse_.'

'Je n'en avais pas l'intention.'

Il approcha, tendant son épée.

La pointe glacée pressa contre sa gorge, elle sentit une gouttelette de sang perler.

Elle sentait Ingeras trembler derrière elle et elle pressa leurs mains.

Tout irait bien.

Il suffisait d'attendre que Vlad décime l'armée turque.

Mais apparemment, le soldat en avait décidé autrement.

Claquant des doigts, il ordonna :

'Attrapez le garçon.'

'Non !'

'Maman !'

Mère et fils furent alors séparés.

Alors qu'Ingeras était emmené, Alinska, elle, se retrouvait serrée contre le soldat.

Elle tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

Il eut un petit rire, resserrant sa prise.

La princesse tendit le bras, dérobant lentement et précautionneusement une dague.

Si Vlad était désormais un homme de paix, il lui avait tout de même apprit quelques rudiments de combat, dont quels étaient les points faibles d'un être humain.

Le cou en était un…

D'un geste dicté par le désespoir, elle leva le bras, enfonçant la lame sur le côté du cou du soldat.

Il se figea, la lâchant.

Elle recula, se collant contre le mur.

L'homme la fixa avec ébahissement, portant une main à sa blessure.

Quand il s'effondra, d'autres soldats arrivèrent.

Alinska sut alors qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette journée.

Seule, elle n'avait aucune chance…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 10**

Il enfonça ses canines, entendant distinctement le petit gémissement de douleur de son épouse et sachant très bien qu'il s'en souviendrait, pour l'éternité.


	10. Chapter 10

Mythical Love

Chapitre 10

L'odeur du sang attira Vlad vers la terrasse du monastère.

Quittant le champ de bataille, il s'éleva dans les airs pour découvrir Alinska, allongée sur le sol.

Sa robe blanche était désormais recouverte de pourpre, recouverte de son sang…

'Alin', non !'

'Je… je devais protéger… Ingeras.'

Il tomba à genoux devant elle, la serrant contre lui.

Il chuchota, le visage enfoui au milieu de ses boucles blondes :

'Je te demande pardon, Alin'. Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger.'

'Tu protégeras notre fils.'

'Et toi ?'

Elle recula lentement la tête, respirant déjà avec difficulté.

Posant une main ensanglantée sur la joue de son époux, elle souffla :

'Bois mon sang.'

'Alin', non !'

'Ma… dernière heure… est arrivée. Toi… comme moi… le savons. Deviens immortel… et anéantis… les Turcs.'

Le visage recouvert de larmes, il acquiesça, caressant amoureusement la joue de sa femme.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur la gorge d'Alinska, murmurant :

'Pardonne-moi.'

Il enfonça ses canines, entendant distinctement le petit gémissement de douleur de son épouse et sachant très bien qu'il s'en souviendrait, pour l'éternité.

'Je t'aime, Alin'. Tellement. Et je te retrouverai, j'en fais le serment.'

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 11**

* La jeune femme était belle et jeune, arborant deux yeux bleus, encadrés par une longue chevelure bouclée dorée.

** Toujours, il la suivait, restant plongé dans l'ombre.

Il l'avait perdue une fois, il _refusait_ que ça se produise à nouveau.


	11. Chapter 11

Mythical Love

Chapitre 11

Roumanie – 2012.

La jeune femme était belle et jeune, arborant deux yeux bleus, encadrés par une longue chevelure bouclée dorée.

Son doux visage s'éclaira comme elle souriait à ce que son interlocuteur lui disait.

Oui, elle était magnifique.

Et depuis plus d'un demi-millénaire, il l'attendait.

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas encore.

Alinska tourna la tête, observant un homme s'éloigner, son long manteau noir soulevé dans les airs.

Elle crut voir une cape rouge claquer dans le vent mais quand elle releva la tête, il avait disparu.

'Chérie ? Est-ce que ça va ?'

'Très bien. J'ai cru…'

'Quoi ?'

Elle secoua la tête, lui souriant :

'Rien du tout, c'est stupide.'

'Très bien. Je te ressers un peu de vin ?'

'Non-merci.'

'Il va falloir l'annoncer.'

'L'annoncer ?'

'Nos fiançailles.'

'Oh. Bien sûr.'

'Chérie, tu es sûre que ça va ?'

Elle tiqua, se retenant de lui dire qu'elle avait un prénom, comme tout le monde.

Ses parents l'avaient appelée Alinska, en l'honneur de son aïeule, épouse d'un seigneur de Transylvanie.

Et s'il persistait à l'appeler chérie…

Elle desserra son poing, lâchant le couteau.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de David, elle se leva, s'éloignant rapidement.

'Où vas-tu ?'

'Prendre l'air.'

'Mais tu reviens, hein ?'

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sortant du restaurant.

Oui, le grand air lui ferait du bien…

Oo*oO

Toujours, il la suivait, restant plongé dans l'ombre.

Il l'avait perdue une fois, il _refusait_ que ça se produise à nouveau.

Alinska savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle sentait une présence sombre mais en même temps calmante et protectrice.

Tentant de conserver une voix ferme, elle appela :

'Approchez, je sais que vous êtes là. De quoi avez-vous peur ?'

'Je n'ai peur de rien.'

Il s'était matérialisé juste devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

La chevelure était sombre, bouclée.

Le regard était noir, tel un puits sans fond.

Et quand elle s'y plongea, elle vit une terrible tristesse et une grande solitude.

'Vous étiez là, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?'

'C'est exact.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Éviter qu'il ne vous arrive malheur.'

'Mais… nous ne nous connaissons pas.'

'Pas _encore_. Mais ça peut s'arranger.'

Elle secoua la tête, répliquant :

'Je dois retrouver mon fiancé. Il… il m'attend et…'

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage fermé de son interlocuteur.

La mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, il semblait en proie à une profonde colère.

'Vous devriez rejoindre votre… _fiancé_.'

'Ou… oui, je vais le faire.'

'Ça vaut mieux.'

'Pour moi ?'

'Pour lui.'

Elle acquiesça faiblement, s'éloignant.

Mais alors qu'elle quittait la sombre allée, elle crut l'entendre dire : « Mais je suis ton époux. Et je le resterai, jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

C'était dingue, n'est-ce pas ?

Et complètement illogique.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 12**

* '' Dracula ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que…''

'' Il était un homme, autrefois. Un homme qui aimait passionnément son épouse. ''

** Je vois… une mort, survenue il y a _très_ longtemps. Je vois un pacte, fait avec le Diable. Et enfin, la rédemption, pour une âme… tourmentée. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?


	12. Chapter 12

Mythical Love

Chapitre 12

Quelques jours passèrent, Alinska n'y prêta plus attention.

Mais alors qu'elle accompagnait David à une petite foire, en bordure de la ville, il insista pour qu'elle aille voir une cartomancienne.

Elle ne croyait pas à toutes ces choses mais elle accepta, jouant le jeu.

Elle pénétra alors dans la roulotte.

L'habitacle était sombre et une forte odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air.

Alors qu'elle s'installait, une silhouette apparut, déclarant :

'Bonsoir, je suis Vilma. Voulez-vous que je tire les cartes ?'

'Oui, s'il vous plaît.'

'Très bien.'

Elle prit un paquet, le mélangeant.

Ensuite, elle les disposa sur la table, en trois tas retournés.

Pointant un doigt, elle indiqua à Alinska :

'Retournez les cartes, s'il vous plaît.'

La jeune femme s'exécuta, sentant son cœur accélérer et ses paumes devenir moites.

Mais pourquoi ?

Après tout, elle n'y croyait pas.

'Je vois… une mort, survenue il y a _très_ longtemps. Je vois un pacte, fait avec le Diable. Et enfin, la rédemption, pour une âme… tourmentée. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?'

'Oui mais…'

'Mais ?'

'C'est complètement ridicule.'

'Vraiment ? Croyez-vous à la réincarnation, Alinska ?'

Elle se figea, soufflant :

'Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?'

'Car il y a exactement 550 ans aujourd'hui, votre ancêtre fut tuée par les Ottomans. Son époux, Vlad, but son sang, devenant ainsi immortel.'

'Dracula ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que…'

'Il était un homme, autrefois. Un homme qui aimait passionnément son épouse.'

Alinska secoua la tête.

'C'est impossible, je ne peux pas être…'

'Mais vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Je… je ne sais pas.'

La cartomancienne sourit :

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous retrouvera.'

Oo*oO

Elle s'était éloignée, ignorant les appels de David.

Il fallait qu'elle le voie.

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais il le fallait.

Le tonnerre gronda, elle s'arrêta.

Les lumières de la foire étaient loin, désormais, et les lampes de la ville n'éclairaient pas autant.

Ainsi, de seconde en seconde, elle était davantage plongée dans l'obscurité.

'Ce n'est pas prudent, de se promener seule, le soir.'

Elle resta dos à lui, chuchotant :

'Je _sais_ qui vous êtes.'

'Vraiment ? J'en doute fort.'

'Vous êtes… Dracula.'

Il fut alors face à elle, esquissant un petit sourire.

'Dracula est un être de légendes. Je suis…'

'Vlad.'

Il arqua un sourcil, elle soupira :

'Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai… des flash.'

'Des flash ?'

'Des visions.'

'À quel propos ?'

'Vous.'

Il secoua la tête.

'Vous n'êtes pas ma femme. Elle est morte.'

'Je sais, il y a 550 ans aujourd'hui.'

'Vilma, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Vous la connaissez ?'

'En effet.'

'Alors vous savez que…'

'Qu'elle a inventé toute cette histoire.'

Il fit volte-face, l'abandonnant dans la nuit.

Elle s'écria alors :

'Attendez ! Je _suis_ Alinska. Peut-être pas votre femme mais…'

'Mais quoi ?'

'Vous portiez une cape, rouge, dont le col était bordé de fourrure. Vous croyez toujours que… Vilma a tout inventé ?'

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 13**

* Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle rencontra le regard sombre du prince transylvanien, toujours aussi beau et aussi jeune, après cinq siècles.

Devait-elle être effrayée ?

Sûrement.

L'était-elle ?

** Vlad tourna alors la tête vers elle, révélant deux yeux rougeoyant et deux longues canines.

'Vlad Dracula…'


	13. Chapter 13

Mythical Love

Chapitre 13

Ils se faisaient désormais face à face.

Mais comme il la voyait plisser des yeux, il attrapa sa main.

Elle frissonna au contact de sa peau si froide mais ne dit rien.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient au centre de Bucarest.

Elle recula, s'adossant contre le mur pour contrer le vertige qui la menaçait.

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle rencontra le regard sombre du prince transylvanien, toujours aussi beau et aussi jeune, après cinq siècles.

Devait-elle être effrayée ?

Sûrement.

L'était-elle ?

'Je ne vous ferai jamais le moindre mal.'

'Vous êtes… un vampire. Vous buvez du sang, pour vous nourrir. Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas boire le mien ?'

'Parce que je l'ai déjà fait.'

Elle écarquilla les yeux pour les fermer l'instant d'après.

Devant elle se dressait désormais un monastère.

Une jeune femme blonde était allongée sur le sol, ensanglantée.

Comme elle approchait, elle s'immobilisa.

Car face à elle se tenait… son double, Alinska Dracula, épouse de Vlad Tepes, prince de Valachie.

Une nuée de chauve-souris apparut, se transformant en un homme aux boucles noires et au regard sombre.

Elle chuchota :

'Alors c'est vrai. Elle est morte pour qu'il devienne vampire, à jamais.'

Vlad tourna alors la tête vers elle, révélant deux yeux rougeoyant et deux longues canines.

'Vlad Dracula…'

Oo*oO

Quand elle rouvrir les yeux, il était toujours là, impassible.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il la questionna :

'Qu'avez-vous vu ?'

'Ma… mort.'

'Le jour que je maudis le plus.'

'Parce que vous êtes devenu vampire ?'

'Parce qu'elle est morte et que j'ai failli à ma promesse.'

'Mais les Turcs n'ont pas envahi l'Europe. Et… votre fils est monté sur le trône.'

Il soupira, secouant la tête.

'Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.'

'Pour le monde, vous étiez mort.'

'Et j'ai vu ce monde changer.'

'Est-il meilleur ?'

'Il était plongé dans l'ombre, jusqu'à il y a trente ans.'

'Trente ans ?'

'Joyeux anniversaire, Alin'.'

Elle esquissa un sourire incertain, portant une main à sa tempe comme une douleur sourde commençait lentement à marteler son cerveau.

Elle plissa les yeux, haletant.

Comme elle sentait ses genoux céder, une poigne de fer la retint par la taille, la maintenant debout.

Comme dans un brouillard, elle entendit la voix de Vlad, pressante :

'Alinska, est-ce que tout va bien ?'

'J'ai… j'ai mal à la tête. Tellement mal à la tête.'

'Venez, il vaut mieux vous asseoir.'

'Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si… douloureux ?'

À travers ses dents serrées, il lui assura :

'Tout se passera bien, je le promets.'

'Vlad ?... Vlad !'

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 14**

* Mais depuis quelques jours, elle savait que les apparences pouvaient être… dangereusement trompeuses.

** Des souvenirs vieux de plus de 500 ans mais qui, dans un certain sens, la concernaient.

Car elle était Alinska, une _autre_ Alinska.

*** 'Le vampire médecin ? Vous vous la jouez Twilight ?'

'… J'avoue ne pas comprendre cette référence.'

'Ce n'est pas une grande perte.'


	14. Chapter 14

Mythical Love

Chapitre 14

Quand elle se réveilla, Alinska découvrit un environnement stérile et aseptisé.

L'hôpital…

'Ma chérie ? Ma chérie, tu es réveillée ? Comment tu te sens ?'

Elle grogna, refermant les yeux.

David…

Elle avait complètement oublié son existence et franchement, elle ne s'en portait pas si mal.

Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Avant tout, garder les apparences.

Mais depuis quelques jours, elle savait que les apparences pouvaient être… dangereusement trompeuses.

Elle s'obligea à sourire, accueillant son fiancé.

'Bonjour David.'

'Tu te sens mieux ?'

'Nettement mieux, merci.'

'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'

'Je ne sais pas. Un coup de fatigue, je suppose. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?'

'Un passant t'a amenée.'

'Oh.'

'Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère ?'

'Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Et de toute façon, elle est en Italie, en ce moment. Inutile de l'inquiéter.'

Il fronça les sourcils.

'Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air… différente.'

'Ça va. Tu… tu peux aller m'acheter une bouteille d'eau ?'

'Bien sûr, chérie.'

'Merci.'

Le sourire perdura quelques secondes après qu'il ait quitté la pièce puis elle ferma les yeux, soupirant.

Une voix retentit alors, la faisant sursauter :

'Comment vous sentez-vous ?'

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Vlad, en blouse blanche.

'Le vampire médecin ? Vous vous la jouez Twilight ?'

'… J'avoue ne pas comprendre cette référence.'

'Ce n'est pas une grande perte.'

Il sourit, avançant dans la pièce.

Comme il la rejoignait, il fronça les sourcils, la questionnant :

'Sérieusement, comment vous sentez-vous ?'

'Mieux.'

'Vous étiez inconsciente quand…'

'Alors c'était bien vous.'

'Vous en doutiez ?'

'Non. Il y a du bon en… toi, Vlad.'

Il parut surpris, agréablement.

Mais ce petit moment fut interrompu par le retour de David.

'Ah, docteur. Comment va-t-elle ?'

'Mieux.'

'Elle peut quitter l'hôpital, alors ? Parce qu'il faut préparer le mariage et…'

Alinska vit distinctement Vlad se raidir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle fut devancée par le tonnerre.

D'une voix sèche et coupante, il répondit :

'Non, elle ne sort pas aujourd'hui. Elle a encore besoin de repos.'

'Mais…'

'D'ailleurs, les visites sont terminées.'

'C'est faux, je viens de…'

'Dehors !'

Oo*oO

Lentement, le ciel s'éclaircit comme Vlad se calmait.

Alinska murmura :

'Je suis désolée.'

'Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'

'Si. J'ai accepté la demande en mariage d'un autre alors que…'

'Tu ne savais pas.'

'Et si ça avait été jusqu'au mariage ?'

'Je l'aurais empêché.'

Elle fit la moue, dubitative, il arqua un sourcil.

'Je peux être très persuasif.'

'Oh, je sais.'

'Alors tu te rappelles ?'

'Morceau par morceau.'

'Bien. Mais tu vas réellement te reposer.'

'Et toi ?'

'Je ne serai pas loin.'

Elle acquiesça en souriant, il fit de même, sortant de la chambre.

Et quand elle s'endormit, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Car lentement, les souvenirs lui revenaient.

Des souvenirs vieux de plus de 500 ans mais qui, dans un certain sens, la concernaient.

Car elle était Alinska, une _autre_ Alinska.

Mais désormais, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Vlad l'avait retrouvée, copie conforme de son épouse bien-aimée, morte bien trop tôt, par sa faute…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 15**

* Alinska, je te promets de te chérir, jusqu'à ma mort. Et si elle venait à me prendre, alors je t'attendrai, au paradis… ou en enfer.

** « Je vendrais mon âme pour notre lit. »

« Non, garde ton âme. Le sol fera l'affaire. »

*** Lentement, il pencha la tête, collant leurs deux fronts.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent comme ils fermaient les yeux, savourant la sensation de s'être enfin retrouvés.


	15. Chapter 15

Mythical Love

Chapitre 15

Deux jours plus tard et cinquante appels manqués de David, Alinska « revenait » en Transylvanie.

Sortant de la voiture, elle observa le château, magnifique construction de défense, toujours en place.

Vlad la rejoignit, tendant la main.

Elle y posa la sienne en souriant et ils pénétrèrent dans la cour.

Les deux lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, révélant alors une tête bien connue.

'Vilma ?!'

'Bonjour… princesse.'

'Vous étiez derrière tout ça depuis le début ?'

'Pratiquement.'

'Mais… comment ?'

'Les astres avaient prédit votre renaissance. Il fallait juste… attendre. Mais entrez, je vous en prie.'

Alinska retrouva alors la salle de banquet, là où, à la Pâques de 1462, tout avait basculé.

Comme elle passait une main sur le mur, Vlad attrapa l'autre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il sourit :

'Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.'

Docilement, elle le suivit à travers les dédales de couloirs pour, au final, entrer dans leur chambre.

Évidemment, le mobilier avait disparu.

Mais au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite boîte.

Alinska regarda Vlad, il lui fit signe d'aller l'ouvrir.

S'accroupissant, elle s'exécuta, sursautant.

Car là, au milieu d'autres bijoux, se tenait son alliance.

'Alors tu l'as gardée.'

'Je savais que je te retrouverais. Depuis 550 ans, elle a attendu.'

'Tout comme toi.'

Elle se releva, il s'agenouilla dans la poussière.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sourit comme il prenait ses mains, récitant leurs vœux :

'Alinska, je te promets de te chérir, jusqu'à ma mort. Et si elle venait à me prendre, alors je t'attendrai, au paradis… ou en enfer.'

Délicatement, il saisit le bijou, le passant au doigt de celle qui avait été sa femme et qui, aujourd'hui, le redevenait officiellement.

Comme il se remettait debout, elle s'enquit :

'Et la tienne ?'

Il écarta sa chemise, révélant une chaîne en or.

Alors, les yeux dans les yeux, elle souleva la chaîne, la faisant passer par-dessus la tête de Vlad.

Détachant l'alliance, elle répéta ce qu'il venait de dire, le sourire tremblant de larmes.

Lentement, il pencha la tête, collant leurs deux fronts.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent comme ils fermaient les yeux, savourant la sensation de s'être enfin retrouvés.

'Je t'aime, Alin'. Je n'ai jamais cessé.'

'Je sais. Et si j'étais trop aveugle pour le voir, au fond de moi, je crois que… je l'ai toujours su.'

Il sourit, l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle se haussa alors sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant ses lèvres.

Immédiatement, il lui répondit, l'attirant tout contre lui.

Il chuchota contre ses lèvres :

'Je vendrais mon âme pour notre lit.'

'Non, garde ton âme. Le sol fera l'affaire.'

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 16**

Un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres, il lui conseilla :

'Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je ne suis pas aussi… clément que mon épouse.'


	16. Chapter 16

Mythical Love

Chapitre 16

Ils eurent une semaine de paix.

Une semaine à se redécouvrir, physiquement et spirituellement.

Mais le bonheur est éphémère, ils en savaient quelque chose.

'C'est la voiture de David.'

'Il est coriace, je dois l'avouer.'

'Nos fiançailles sont toujours d'actualité.'

Avec un sourire narquois, il éleva sa main, montrant son alliance.

Elle roula des yeux en souriant :

'Du moins, pour lui.'

'Et bien, il va vite apprendre qu'il ne te prendra jamais comme épouse.'

Main dans la main, ils sortirent, observant David approcher.

Celui-ci eut un moment d'arrêt en les voyant côte à côte mais il se reprit rapidement.

'Vous êtes le propriétaire de ce château ?'

'En effet. Il a… toujours appartenu à ma famille.'

Alinska esquissa un petit sourire et libéra ses doigts de ceux de Vlad.

Elle sentit son inquiétude mais le rassura d'un coup d'œil.

Ils s'étaient désormais retrouvés et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer…

Oo*oO

Ils s'étaient éloignés, pour discuter.

Mais Vlad sentait bien que David était trop nerveux pour une simple conversation.

Il le vit s'énerver, gesticulant et le pointant du doigt.

Toujours, Alinska restait calme et immobile, lui répondant posément.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Et quand David sortit une arme, Vlad ferma les yeux, soupirant.

L'homme était encore plus stupide qu'il ne le pensait.

À la vue de l'arme, Alinska avait reculé d'un pas.

Essayant de rester calme, elle dit :

'David, la violence ne résoudra rien.'

'Oh si, justement. Tu es à moi, Alinska. Il n'est qu'un obstacle sur ma route.'

'Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis vraiment désolée, David.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Vlad ?'

Il fut derrière elle en une seconde, posant une main sur sa taille.

Comme il embrassait ses boucles blondes, elle chuchota :

'Renvoie-le chez lui.'

'Je pourrais tout aussi bien le tuer.'

'Non !'

Elle se retourna, posant ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son époux, dont le cœur resterait éternellement silencieux.

'Je veux que tu restes l'homme droit et juste que j'ai épousé, Vlad. David ne vaut pas la peine d'être tué.'

'Soit, comme tu voudras.'

Il lui caressa la joue pour ensuite s'éloigner.

Et sous les yeux de David, il leva le bras vers le ciel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une multitude de chauves-souris arrivaient, volant tout autour de David.

Il tenta de les faire partir, il en fut incapable, reculant encore et encore.

Collé contre la voiture d'Alinska, il découvrit alors Vlad debout devant lui.

Entre ses doigts, la clé de la voiture.

Un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres, il lui conseilla :

'Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je ne suis pas aussi… clément que mon épouse.'

'Votre épouse ?'

'Au revoir, David.'

Il fixa Alinska sans comprendre, elle ne lui donna aucune explication, se contentant de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus.

Il sut alors que contre cet homme étrange, il n'avait aucune chance.

Et s'il voulait rester vivant, mieux valait s'éloigner, en effet…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 17**

* Elle pouvait mourir, si facilement.

Alors il la perdrait, à jamais.

** Elle serait alors sienne, pour l'éternité.

Mais elle quitterait le monde des vivants, rejoignant celui des Ombres.

*** Il se tenait dans l'ombre, sombre seigneur aux pouvoirs surnaturels.


	17. Chapter 17

Mythical Love

Chapitre 17

Alinska observa David partir, se questionnant.

L'avait-elle vraiment aimé ?

Certainement au début, oui.

'Alin' ?'

Elle se tourna vers Vlad, lui souriant :

'Oui ?'

'Tout va bien ? Tu sembles… soucieuse.'

'Oui… enfin, non.'

Il fronça les sourcils, elle soupira, faisant quelques pas.

Comme elle s'arrêtait, elle s'enquit :

'Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?'

'Nous pouvons vivre ensembles. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?'

'Oh si. Seulement…'

Il la rejoignit, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

'Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?'

'Tu vas vivre, éternellement. Mais pas moi.'

Il se raidit, secouant la tête.

La mâchoire serrée, il gronda :

'Il n'en est pas question !'

'Alors je mourrai.'

'Je ne t'infligerai pas ça, Alin'.'

'Et je refuse que tu passes à nouveau ta vie tout seul.'

Ils se faisaient face, tous deux déterminés.

Mais elle avait raison, il devait le reconnaitre.

Elle pouvait mourir, si facilement.

Alors il la perdrait, à jamais.

Devait-il accéder à sa demande et la transformer ?

Elle serait alors sienne, pour l'éternité.

Mais elle quitterait le monde des vivants, rejoignant celui des Ombres.

Alors que faire ?

Oo*oO

Vlad avait disparu, quittant le château avant qu'elle se réveille.

Ainsi, Alinska déambula dans les couloirs, souriant face aux doux souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

Leur mariage, célébré en grande pompe.

La naissance d'Ingeras, par une froide nuit d'hier.

Refusant de laisser son épouse, Vlad avait tenu sa main durant tout l'accouchement, insensible au regard noir de la sage-femme.

Elle sentit sa présence, se retournant.

Il se tenait dans l'ombre, sombre seigneur aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

Elle le questionna du regard, il révéla :

'Je le ferai.'

'C'est vrai ? Quand ça ?'

'Ce soir.'

'Très bien.'

'Alin', la transformation est terriblement douloureuse.'

'Mais je n'en attendais pas moins.'

'Et ta souffrance sera mienne.'

Lentement, elle le rejoignit, posant une main sur sa joue.

'Je survivrai, je te le promets.'

'Et je veillerai à ce que tu tiennes ta promesse.'

Elle sourit, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Tout contre ses lèvres, elle souffla :

'Vilma a amené des couvertures.'

'Vraiment ?'

'Huhu.'

'Jolie attention.'

Face au sourcil arqué de son épouse, il esquissa un charmant petit sourire en coin.

'Soit, allons utiliser ces couvertures.'

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 18**

* Et quand le soir arriva, Alinska se retrouva debout à la fenêtre, observant le soleil être entièrement absorbé par la nuit.

** Ils n'auraient pas vu l'aura sombre qui les entourait comme ils n'auraient pas remarqué les chauves-souris, étrangement nombreuses, postées sur les arbres.

Alors oui, les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Mais l'étaient-elles, vraiment ?

*** Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de son époux :

'Tu as hurlé à la mort.'

'Je… je ne m'en souviens pas.'

'Alors tant mieux. Mais moi, je m'en souviendrai.'


	18. Chapter 18

Mythical Love

Chapitre 18

Lentement, la journée passa.

Et quand le soir arriva, Alinska se retrouva debout à la fenêtre, observant le soleil être entièrement absorbé par la nuit.

La voix de Vlad retentit alors dans son dos :

'Il est temps.'

Elle se retourna, avançant à pas lents vers lui.

Il enlaça leurs doigts comme ils se couchaient sur les couvertures.

Il initia leur baiser, s'allongeant sur elle.

Bien vite, il dévia vers sa mâchoire… et sa gorge.

Mais toujours, il se contentait de l'embrasser.

Jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup, elle sente ses crocs transpercer sa peau.

Comme la douleur arrivait, elle se raidit.

Mais il la maintint aisément immobile, buvant son sang.

Elle sentit ses yeux papillonner, la faiblesse remplaçant toute volonté de fuir.

À travers un voile opaque, elle vit Vlad se relever, les yeux étincelant et le menton recouvert de pourpre.

Il releva sa manche, mordant l'intérieur de son poignet.

D'un doigt sur le menton d'Alinska, il lui ouvrit la bouche, lui faisant avaler son propre sang.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, inconsciente, et il se leva en soupirant.

Il fallait désormais attendre…

Le soleil se leva et à nouveau, il se coucha.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alinska ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Restant immobile, elle observa ce qui l'entourait, admirant la netteté de sa vision.

Mais son ouïe avait également été améliorée, tout comme son odorat.

Et quand elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, elle ne perçut aucun battement.

Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent et elle tourna la tête, souriant à Vlad.

Mais il ne partagea pas sa joie, une grimace déformant ses traits.

'Tu as hurlé, Alin'.'

'Hurlé ?'

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de son époux :

'Hurlé à la mort.'

'Je… je ne m'en souviens pas.'

'Alors tant mieux. Mais moi, je m'en souviendrai.'

Oo*oO

Elle était sortie dans la forêt, essayant ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Puissance, rapidité, transformation, contrôle des éléments,…

La liste semblait infinie.

Il arriva dans son dos, elle resta immobile, le questionnant :

'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ? Je suis immortelle, désormais, tout comme toi.'

'Je sais.'

'Nous pourrions vivre éternellement ensembles. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?'

'Si.'

'Alors quoi ?'

Il fut face à elle, la fixant de son regard si sombre.

'Pour vivre… éternellement, tu devras boire du sang. Te sens-tu capable de le faire ?'

'Si c'est la condition pour rester à tes côtés, alors oui.'

'Qu'il en soit ainsi.'

Elle tendit le bras, l'attrapant par le revers de son manteau.

D'un geste brusque, elle l'attira vers elle en souriant :

'Je suis aussi forte que toi, désormais.'

'Certes.'

'Embrasse-moi ?'

Enfin, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Vlad comme il se penchait vers elle, collant leurs deux fronts.

Ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Alinska, il chuchota :

'À vos ordres, princesse de mon cœur.'

Des promeneurs passant par-là auraient vu un couple, elle blonde et lui noir de cheveux, en train de s'embrasser.

Ils n'auraient pas vu l'aura sombre qui les entourait comme ils n'auraient pas remarqué les chauves-souris, étrangement nombreuses, postées sur les arbres.

Alors oui, les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Mais l'étaient-elles, vraiment ?


End file.
